Shihoin
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Oneshot. Soi Fon is thinking of Yoruichi and decides to pay her a visit.


**Shihoin**

It was nights like these Soi Fon thought of Yoruichi.

The wind was crisp, blowing into the 2nd division headquarters as the captain of the division itself leaned against the edge of the balcony. The young woman had the perfect view of all of Soul Society. She could overlook the city of Rukongai and the walls that protected the place in which she resided. With a flip of her short black hair, Soi Fon turned back into her office. _Yoruichi…_Her heart hurt to think of her previous captain. The dark-skinned woman had left Soul Society and Soi Fon had taken over as captain of the 2nd division and leader of the Onmitsukido.

But life simply wasn't the same without her teacher. Soi Fon strived to be better at her position when she was younger, simply to gain the attention and praise of the beautiful princess. Though she did receive attention, Urahara (As Soi Fon had called 'the bum of the Onmitsukido') also gained such attention. Soi Fon abhorred Urahara and his lazy ways. She hated the way Yoruichi was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

As the captain sat down and resumed what little paperwork she had left, she sighed. Maybe one day… one day… Yoruichi would return to her… and things could return to the way they used to be. Such wishful thinking wasn't really Soi Fon's way, but she couldn't help it. Love made people do odd things.

Upon signing the last sheet of 2nd division paper, the petite captain stood up and exhaled deeply. Last she recalled, the Shihoin noble was in the human world with that asshole Kisuke. If only she weren't a captain, it would be so easy to disappear to visit the Human World. Yet her position was set, and she had no way of visiting the woman she loved. _Maybe if I ordered Marechiyo to watch the division…?_ The captain moved over to her vice captain and glared at him. "Taichou!" He shouted and bowed upon noticing she was glowering at him. "Marechiyo… you're to watch the division. I have to step out for some business."

Marechiyo, knowing his Taichou didn't like him much and also had another position as the leader of the secret ops group, said nothing /questioned nothing. "Yes, taichou." With that said, he bowed, and Soi Fon made her way out of the building.

--

Gigai bodies were terribly uncomfortable. Soi Fon hadn't set foot in the Human World in quite some time, so the experience was quite unfamiliar and unpleasant. She made her way to where she believed Urahara's shop was located and knocked on the door when she found it. A small girl who looked quite ill answered and looked up. "Soi Fon-Taichou?" Spoke the little girl uncertainly. The captain nodded her head, keeping her expression stoic. "Shihoin… is she here?"

Without saying anything, the little girl opened the door wider for Soi Fon to enter. Setting foot inside, the captain noticed Urahara and Yoruichi, both sitting and eating white rice. Yoruichi whipped around when sensing the familiar reiatsu and her golden eyes widened. "…Soi Fon?"

The air was tense. The little girl who had answered the door seemed uneasy, Kisuke stood up, hand reaching for his Zanpakuto. "Wait." The dark skinned woman fanned a hand at the blonde man behind her. Soi Fon didn't have Suzumebachi on her… and she was in a Gigai… she meant no harm. "One moment please, Kisuke-kun."

With that, Yoruichi gently grasped Soi Fon by the elbow and led her outside of the shop. Stunned silence was what occurred between them first, and then the 2nd division captain finally spoke. "Shihoin… you reside with the baka, I see."

Yoruichi had folded her arms in front of her chest, her eyes narrowing at her former student. "Why the hell are you here, Soi Fon? Dying for round two? Because I've told you already, I'm done fighting unless I need to."

The black haired girl shook her head slowly and carefully turned her head towards the sun. "To tell you the truth… I just missed you." Yoruichi's cat-like eyes widened in disbelief. _There must be some kind of catch…_Thought the former captain to herself. Very tersely, the noble woman spoke back: "You really think I'm that stupid?"

With an arrogant smirk, Soi Fon nodded. "Yes, I do. You don't notice much, _taichou_." The title was meant to be a jest, but Yoruichi didn't take it as such. She simply let out a laugh and shook her head. "I guess I don't." After a moment of silence between the two, Yoruichi spoke up again. "You can't be serious… you came to see me… because you missed me?"

And in a moment of complete vulnerability, Soi Fon shook her head up and down… and blushed very slightly. "I honestly do miss you, Yoruichi. I miss the days we spent together training… I miss your presence, your jokes… your voice." The captain stopped and lowered her head. Yoruichi watched the shorter woman in disbelief, slightly happy to hear such words. Soi Fon's voice was choked suddenly. "It's so _lonely_, Yoruichi-sama. Without you…" She trailed off and a gentle sob escaped her. "No one there… comes close. No one there… is a person I can call 'friend'."

Deciding it would be all right to do so, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around the younger woman and felt Soi Fon return the embrace. She felt hot tears drip onto her orange shirt and she sighed, reaching up to comb her fingers through the raven hair of Soi Fon's. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to keep you with me… I wasn't strong enough." Uncharacteristically, Soi Fon sobbed and cried openly, taking comfort in her lover's embrace.

"Soi Fon…" Yoruichi gently cupped the captain's chin in her finger and lifted her face up to her own. "It's not your fault. Things were going on at the time… and I had no choice but to leave."

Realizing her mistake, Soi Fon stepped away from the cat-woman. Her eyebrows knitted as she wiped the tears from her brown eyes. "I shouldn't have come here." Yoruichi reached out to her with a small whispered: "Wait…"

They both froze. Kisuke had stepped out of the shop and looked between the two. "Now is it just me, or is there something going on here?" Inquired Urahara in a goofy voice. The dark skinned woman glared over at her roommate. "Go away, Kisuke-kun. We're busy."

Feeling a little pride that Yoruichi had chosen herself over Urahara, Soi Fon smirked. "Yeah, baka. You oughta leave."

The blonde chuckled in amusement to himself. "Ah, lesbian lovers." He sang as he stepped back into the shop. Yoruichi promptly threw a rock at him as he went in. The silence between the two ex-partners was awkward. "I'm sorry." Shihoin spoke up again. Soi Fon looked over at her, eyes slightly sad. "I'm sorry I didn't take you with me."

Right away, with no hesitation, Soi Fon responded. "It's okay. Maybe things… were meant to be like this." She took a step backwards, as the cat-woman took a step towards her. "I've got to go. But maybe the next time we met it won't be so hostile." Soi Fon let herself smile widely at Yoruichi who returned the gesture. "Maybe. I'll be seeing you, Soi-chan."

Smiling brighter at the nickname, Soi Fon took another step back. "Be seeing you." She murmured back and disappeared in a gust of wind. The Shihoin princess looked at the ground where the short captain once stood. _You've become strong, Soi Fon. Maybe next time you'll notice I love you too…_

--

Once Soi Fon was back in Soul Society, her vice captain was at her side. "Taichou! Yamamoto-taichou was requesting your presence! Where have you been?" In a moment of pure euphoria, Soi Fon smirked the slightest bit at her fukutaichou. "Oh, just saying hello to an old friend."

_I'm proud to have been able to speak to you… cat-woman._

[I'm sorry, people, I know I'm supposed to be working on Stifling Feelings, my HitsuHina, but who doesn't love YoruSoi?! I'm sorry, Soi Fon is my favorite character and so is Yoruichi… and I was inspired… so shoot me. I'm working on chapter two though. This is a oneshot! Review if you liked it.]


End file.
